


The Bear Necessities

by BexieID



Category: BBC Casualty, Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: My take on what happens after episode 7.....
Relationships: Faith Cadogan/Dylan Keogh
Kudos: 5





	The Bear Necessities

He had no idea how he had managed to hold it together when Faith had told him she couldn’t make dinner. That lonely walk back to his boat and to Dervla, who he had poured his heart out to many times over the years. They sat up on the outside deck, eating the fish supper and sausages Dylan had stopped off for on his way home. He had not felt like cooking. If he was honest, he didn’t feel like eating either. “I know how it feels to be cheated on. That worry that you have done something wrong to push away the person you love. And she has children, as you know. You liked Luka didn’t you?” Dervla barked. “I think he liked you too. But she has her children to consider. And they are as innocent as I was when my mother and father argued.” 

He may well have said to Faith that he would see her on Monday, but he had no intention of being on the same shift as her and Lev. He therefore sent Connie an email requesting to swap to nights. It was also, when he was sat lightly dozing in his chair, that he remembered he did have a bear after all. One that he had bought for Rihanna for her birthday, but hadn’t been able to give to her yet. He went in to the bedroom, and took it out from the cupboard, sitting it on his bedside table. He lay down on the bed, falling asleep just looking at the bear. By the next morning, his request to swap to nights for a few weeks was granted by Connie.

A fortnight later, with his heart slowly mending, helped because he hadn’t seen her since that night, he walked home in the fresh morning air. Two days off, he was going to enjoy spending it with Dervla. He frowned as he got closer to the boat, his hand not finding his keys in their usual pocket. That’s odd, he always put them in the same pocket. He looked up and saw Dervla waiting for him. “How did you get out girl?” He followed her onto the boat, the smell of breakfast greeting him as he went down the steps.  
To say he was a little shocked to find Faith sitting at the table, waiting for him was an understatement.  
“Good morning Dylan.”  
He sat down awkwardly in front of her, wanting to keep as much distance between them as he could. “Good morning Faith. How are you?”  
“I’ve missed you,” she whispered, taking a mouthful of breakfast. “I know you switched to nights to avoid seeing me…” He went to object. “Don’t deny it. I asked David. In fact, I told him everything once I found out that you two used to have a really good bromance going on.” Dylan shot her a look. She smiled at him. He looked away and closed his eyes. Seeing that smile again….knowing that it was because of him…..”what do you want Faith? I switched to nights to give you and Lev chance to sort things out.” And so you wouldn’t repeatedly break my heart. He opened his eyes. Faith was no longer sat in front of him. Instead, she was behind him. He felt her mouth against his ear, making him shiver. “It’s you I want Dylan,” she whispered.  
He raised an eyebrow. “What about your children?”  
“Well the girls are understandably upset about me moving out. Luka too, but he’s looking forward to spending more time with Dervla,” she chuckled. Dylan just frowned. “I’m hoping the offer of staying at hotel Keogh is still an option?” When he didn’t answer, she moved away, head in her hands as she sat down on the sofa.  
Dylan mentally chastised himself. This was what he had wanted after all, but two weeks was long enough to put up his barriers. But Faiths smile, her being so close to him. It did things to him. And he still wanted her. He sat down next to her, his hand taking hers. “You can stay here for as long as you need. The bedroom is yours. I’ll sleep out here.”  
She looked up at him through tear stained eyes. “What if I said I would like you to sleep in the same bed as me?”  
He smiled. “I would like that very much,” he whispered. He didn’t realise how close their faces were until their heads were touching, mouths finding each other as they kissed passionately. Breaking their kiss, Dylan stood up and held out his hand. “Let’s finish breakfast and then take Dervla for a walk.”  
“Dervla has already been walked. I’ve been on the boat here all night. I borrowed your keys not long after you started your shift. I took a taxi here with my bags.” Dylan looked around the room. “They’re in the bedroom,” she smiled. “I see you did get a bear after all.”  
“Technically that was for Rihanna. But it’s been the last thing I’ve looked at when going to sleep. He’s been very therapeutic actually. Reminding me of my own childhood bear, Tady.”  
“Not Baloo then?”  
Dylan momentarily frowned. “No, I never watched or read The Jungle Book as a child. Only recently with Rihanna have I done that.”  
“What a great older brother you are.” She smiled that smile again. “Dylan…,” he looked at her curiously, “take me to bed.”  
He nodded, “um, if we’re not eating this, I’ll need to throw it away otherwise Dervla will eat it, and last time she ate fried eggs, it didn’t smell too good in here.”  
Faith giggled. “Poor Dervla.”  
Dylan smiled. “You won’t be saying that if I don’t clear this up.”  
With the dishes left to soak, they stood awkwardly in the living area for a moment, both giggling when they realised they were acting like a couple of teenagers. Dylan took her hand as they went through to the bedroom. “I love you Faith.”  
“I love you too Dylan.”


End file.
